Anastasia
by avastasia18
Summary: This story has a slight influence of Sherlock Holmes. It's about a pair of sisters, one called Anastasia (feminine Sherlock) and the other Marianne. Anastasia is cold and started as a detective in Paris when she was only 16.


"So, do you have any siblings?" Claude asked to form a conversation.

"Yeah. I have an older sister," she responded quietly, as if she were afraid of talking about the topic. Strange. He was an only child, but he knew brothers and sisters cared for each other, so it was interesting to know not everything was as it seemed.

"Don't you like each other?" he wondered.

"She's just a bit cold that's all," she coughed and said, "Any who, let's go to the library. I know there's books about history there. It could help."

He noticed the change of topic, but decided to leave it for now. Instead, he hummed in reply and let himself follow her.

A few minutes later they seemed to have arrived at the library, which had a wood entrance with carvings. When they entered he could only see books and books.

Marianne caught his stupefied look and smiled, "It's huge isn't it?"

"Ginormous," he corrected.

"My sister has a thing for books. It's the largest room in the house," She remembered when her father contracted one of the best architecture in the country to design the library. Although she almost never came, she had to admit it was quite a masterpiece.

Shaking her head she suggested to go look for the book, telling Claude that it was getting late.

She was glad there was a map at the beginning, or if not she would have never arrived. Slowly but surely they got to the history isle and started looking for books. In addition, she grabbed a small stool to be able to reach the ones that were in a higher place.

"Okay, so we need to find a book about the early civilizations and..?" She looked at him for an answer.

"-About the Sumerians and Babylons," he stated as if obvious.

"Right," she stood in the stool and used her finger to check as she passed by. When she was about to go down her eyes caught sight of something. ANCIENT WORLD HISTORY: EARLY CIVILIZATIONS. Ah, finally. She tried to stand as far as she could on her tippy toes, but it was too high. Grumbling in surrender, she asked Claude if he could reach it. He nodded and indicated her to step aside.

"The orange one?" He pointed to a book.

She made an approving noise and he began to take it out. He was using one hand to sustain himself and the other to take the book, but he quickly realized that he needed to use both hands, since the book was too heavy for only one of his hands. Carefully, he released his left hand from the shelf and used it to take the book. He breathed a sigh of relief as he had completely taken it out. As he was going to step down, his foot landed incorrectly and made him slightly trip.

They both gasped. Reflexively, his hand had moved to gain support from the shelf, leaving his other hand alone, causing the book to fall. He closed his eyes, for what was going to be a loud crash, and waited until it landed, but it never did. Then he heard a voice, who wasn't his or Marianne's.

"Mhm. That's correct."

It was a feminine voice. It wasn't talking to either of them, but it looked more as if she were talking to a phone.

"Well, I'll call you later Veronique. Adieu," the illumination of the screen disappeared, contrasting to the dark shading of the room.

He saw Marianne freeze beside him and wondered if he should be doing the same.

"Sister. What a pleasure to see you and your friend here," the figure said.

So she was Marie's sister. He couldn't define her greatly, but overall she was very pretty. Marianne had, in a way, an Italian aesthetic, with green olive eyes, vivid blond hair and some dark eyebrows, but this girl was completely different. Instead of bright and yellow, she had a light platinum blonde hair that reached just above her shoulders. She remained with her sister's eyebrows but her eyes were pale and gray. She was also very tall, since it appeared that he was only bigger for about 4 inches. She was wearing a maroon suit with black lines and a white shirt underneath and some gloves. When he saw her hands she was holding the book that he dropped. She had caught it. He was going to say something, but Marie beat him to it.

"I-I'm sorry, Anastasia. We didn't mean to intrude," Marianne said, ashamed, and looked down.

Anastasia, he thought. Elegant name.

"No need to be sorry Marianne, just be careful next time," she replied, looking at him and then holding the book in the air with one hand, making it look easy to carry, "This book is not only rare but weighs almost seven pounds. It would be a pain if it landed in one of your feet."

"Yes, sister. Won't happen again," Marianne said in a whisper.

"Alright. Here, I believe you want this," she said to him and handed the book back.

"Thank you," he told her. She seemed to have studied him, since she looked up and down for a second, but as quickly as it happened it ended.

Marianne visibly gulped and watched Anastasia as she started walking towards the exit.

"And Marianne," she called.

"Yes?"

"Don't get late for dinner. You know father doesn't like to wait."


End file.
